


SOLO

by verab



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: BazziXAdora送给鱼仔的节日贺礼，起因是靶子哥想看阿朵啦妹妹【不是】女装预警：女装车，无意义的OOC爽文，有Bug也请无视，非现实时间线，交往前提，请勿上升。





	SOLO

**Author's Note:**

> BazziXAdora
> 
> 送给鱼仔的节日贺礼，起因是靶子哥想看阿朵啦妹妹【不是】女装
> 
> 预警：女装车，无意义的OOC爽文，有Bug也请无视，非现实时间线，交往前提，请勿上升。

今天是杭州闪电队接受全队专访的日子，主持人按照预先提供好的问题逐个提出，选手们一一作答。

“请问Bazzi选手，作为输出位，一定会经常和其他选手进行solo较量吧？那么有没有和哪位选手的solo是让你印象深刻的呢？”

“嗯......如果一定要说的话，和队内的Adora选手有过一次很有趣的solo。”

“方不方便和粉丝们讲一下是怎样的比赛呢？”

“结局当然是我赢啦，不过为了Adora选手的尊严我还是保密好了。”

旁边乖巧等采访的Adora涨红了脸，鼓着眼睛举起拳头捶了朴俊基一拳。这个举动着实逗笑了全队人，本队永远只有靶子哥，玩铁拳的男人，能把内向的小兔子姜载奂逗急眼。

当然队友不知道，Adora也不会说，这个狗男人到底有多么恶劣。

思绪回到了那天。

姜载奂的哥哥特意飞到了中国为弟弟加油打气，难得见到亲人的他，特意向队内请了假，和哥哥去吃了顿烤肉。这家店老板是韩国人，味道很好，价格也非常实惠，两个人吃了很多的情况下也忍不住喝了不少烧酒。感觉弟弟的脚步有些虚浮，哥哥努力想邀请他回酒店和自己同住，但是乖巧宝宝喝多了也不忘坚持原则，说是只和队里请了一晚假，熄灯前必须归队。做哥哥的只好送姜载奂到了基地门口，看他乖乖推门进去才放心回到酒店。

平时很少碰酒的姜载奂没料到烧酒后劲这么大，在出租车上还没有很明显，推门进基地后，感受到偏高的室温，他感觉自己天旋地转，走路腿都打不直了。担忧的朴俊基还没睡，一个人坐在椅子上打着天梯，看到酒气熏熏的兔子Adora，他取消了当下的排队，走过去捏了一把男朋友的可爱脸蛋。

“笨蛋载奂，你知道自己喝多了吗？”朴俊基没有真的生气，语气里半是嗔怒半是调戏。

“我才没有喝醉！”来自醉鬼的标准否认。

“好啦好啦那快去洗漱一下休息好吗”

“呀我真的没有喝醉！不信我们黑百合solo！”

或许是刚刚进门时看到朴俊基在玩黑百合，又或许是单纯的不服，姜载奂无论如何都不肯去睡觉，一定要和朴俊基黑百合solo才行。朴俊基本着哄男朋友早点休息的心情，点开游戏创建了房间，突然他意识到，姜载奂现在喝的晕乎乎，是忽悠他答应自己一直以来幻想的绝佳时机。

于是坏蛋朴俊基掏出手机打开了录像，对准了旁边还在慢慢输密码的醉酒兔子，

“既然想和我solo的话，我们来打个赌怎么样，输的人要接受惩罚哦”

“呀，你这小子，以为我会怕你吗？输了你要给我当马骑绕基地一周哼。”喝多的人意外的话多且软绵绵，明明说着狠话听起来却更像调情。

“OKOK，那如果载奂输了的话，要穿漂亮的裙子给我看哦。”

“呵呵，真以为我会输给你吗？不可能的！你输了以后不要不认。”

“我是信守承诺的人，一定会做到的，载奂也是一样吧？”

“那是当然！”

地图由Adora选择了南极监测站，十局比赛下来，Adora被靶子哥硬是打出了2-8，其中那个2还是因为靶子哥哄他故意送的。本来就不擅长黑百合的姜载奂，还醉着酒，怎么想也不可能打过黑百合专精的靶子哥嘛，朴俊基计划通。

第二天白天是休假日，队友三三两两的结伴出门玩耍，基地里只留下了宿醉刚醒的Adora和不怀好意的Bazzi。听到隔壁床翻身有动静，朴俊基火速钻进了他哥的被子里，在姜载奂的额头上落下了一个吻，

“早，哈尼呀。”

人醒了意识还模糊着的姜载奂嘟囔了一声，算是应答。朴俊基火速掏出手机，给姜载奂循环播放昨天他醉酒后打下的赌，以防赖账他甚至连比赛都录了屏。

这个赌直接把姜载奂吓了个清醒。他假装翻身睡着试图赖账，直接被朴俊基来了个背后杀。

“不要装傻，要说到做到呢......”

“唔......朴俊基你不要咬我耳朵，好啦，我不会赖账的！”

朴俊基内心简直超兴奋，光脚跑到衣柜前，翻找了一会，在角落拖出了他蓄谋已久的情趣制服。这是他某天逛传说中的中国淘宝给他推送的，他其实没太看懂中文字讲的什么，但本着姜载奂穿什么都好看的心情，闭着眼按了付款键。

现在，姜载奂换上了朴俊基幻想已久的红色制服。这套衣服是地地道道的情趣制服，上衣做的极短，如果是大胸美少女大概可以从下半部一窥酥胸。可穿在姜载奂身上，上衣空荡荡的，能看到的就是他白嫩的胸部肌肤，还有纤细柔软的腰线。下面的红色短裙是和黑色丁字裤一体的，特殊的设计甚至还露出了丁字裤的两条裤带，于是姜载奂被迫脱掉了自己的内裤，穿上了这条丁字裤。因为是女用设计，中间的细带做的很细，前方尚且能做到不勒，后方就完全陷入了姜载奂的臀缝中，在他敏感的穴口反复摩擦。

在朴俊基眼里，姜载奂圆圆的眼睛和白白嫩嫩的皮肤，配上鲜红的情趣制服，因为害羞一直用手拽住裙子，紧紧的并拢双腿的样子，真的是可爱到极致，脸红到了耳朵根，仿佛第一次出来卖春的小女孩，让他呼吸变得粗重起来。

手速大于反应，朴俊基伸手把姜载奂揽在了怀里，咬着他红彤彤的耳朵说，

“载奂这身真的很好看，漂亮极了，跳支舞给我看好不好，我看直播里那些女BJ都会这么穿着跳舞的......”

姜载奂因为害羞连话都讲不出来，他本来就是缺乏社交的自闭人士，能穿上女装已经是极限了，怎么可能同意朴俊基这么可怕的要求。

可朴俊基不准备放过他，连推带抱的，他把姜载奂带进了洗漱间，将他整个人压到了洗手台上，高高翘起的臀部，过短的裙子和丁字裤的细带并不能起到任何遮挡作用，反而映衬的后穴更加让人想入非非。姜载奂不知道他要做什么，只见他又从存放洗漱物品的地方摸出了一瓶润滑剂，以及一个没拆封的毛茸茸的东西。朴俊基撕开包装，里面是个兔尾巴形状的肛塞，在涂抹了足够多的润滑剂以后，朴俊基将它慢慢推入了姜载奂的后穴。肛塞并不大，已经习惯通过后穴做爱的姜载奂只是觉得，后穴突然进入了一个冷冰冰的物体非常不适。

“你这是要做什....嗯...嗯，不要玩，你好过分......”话说了一半，朴俊基已经轻轻活动起肛塞，玩弄起姜载奂的后穴。

“如果载奂不肯跳舞给我看的话，那么今天晚上就带着可爱的尾巴和大家一起进行训练赛吧？我也会拍摄这样可爱的画面，和大家分享的。”当然朴俊基只是口头威胁，他怎么舍得把男朋友的照片给别人看？除非他疯了。只有傻兔子Adora才会真的信了他的鬼话。

姜载奂因为快感和羞涩，眼眶红红的，他哼哼着，语焉不详的恳请朴俊基，

“俊基呐......不要....我跳舞给你看嗯....”

朴俊基把小兔子抱到了穿衣镜前，小兔子像模像样的模仿了一段影烧舞，可惜动作太拘谨，速度也太快，朴俊基甚至没来得及拍摄下来。

但是他顾不了这么多了，他现在就要吃掉兔子了，绯红色的小兔子，只怕连脚趾都要红透了。

被压到床上的时候，姜载奂还没有回过神来，毛茸茸的兔尾巴磨蹭着他敏感的后穴，他感觉自己后穴整个都泛着痒意，需要什么东西“止痒”。

朴俊基湿漉漉的嘴唇压在了姜载奂的嘴唇上，伸出舌头尝试的在他的贝齿上舔了两下，姜载奂就乖乖的张开了嘴，任由朴俊基的舌头灵活的在自己的口中肆虐。朴俊基轻轻掠过姜载奂的牙尖，选择与他的舌头细细纠缠，而后按住姜载奂的后脑，加重了这个吻，不肯让他逃开。唇间水声啧啧作响，很快朴俊基就勾引着姜载奂的舌头伸入了自己的口腔中，与之纠缠戏弄，此外还不断吮吸轻咬着姜载奂的唇瓣，好像是什么甜腻的软糖一般，很快姜载奂就感觉呼吸困难，拍着他的背让他松开。朴俊基睁开眼就看到自己男朋友嘴唇湿漉漉的，红润微微肿起，配上眼眶的红，活脱脱一只白嫩的红眼睛小兔子，这让他忍不住又狠狠的在他的嘴唇上亲了一口。

“小白兔你好甜啊”一边说着，一边用舌头触碰着姜载奂的锁骨窝，两只手不安分的摸到了胯下，小兔子果然没让他失望，下身硬挺的性器已经突破了细带的束缚，高高的翘起，顶端分泌出的液体打湿了柱身，拿手轻轻撸动，敏感至极的性器立刻变得更加硬挺，水液流出了更多。

朴俊基将姜载奂的腿摆成M形，故意保留着他身上的裙子，整个人埋在他胯下为他口交。他高热的口腔内壁不断挤压着姜载奂的性器，还故意发出吸溜吸溜的声响，一只手把弄着他小巧可爱的囊袋，另一只手则轻微的抽插着他后穴的兔子尾巴。不知道是天生体质问题还是别的什么原因，姜载奂的下身只有稀稀疏疏的毛发，显得他湿漉漉的性器更加明显的直立着。

姜载奂看不见他，只能凭借感官和声响来判断朴俊基当下做的事，这种丧失视觉感的状况放大了他的快感，没能坚持太久，他就尖叫着射在了朴俊基的口中。朴俊基将口中的精液吐到手中，涂抹在了姜载奂后穴附近，本就被一直被毛茸茸的肛塞刺激的十分难受的后穴，感受到手指的温度，越发收紧，可肛塞到底难以满足，小兔子变得哭唧唧，

“后面那个快拿掉呜呜呜呜......不要欺负我了呜呜呜.....”

“那载奂自己拿出来，乖”

姜载奂咬住嘴唇，忍着巨大的羞耻和快感，捏住兔子尾巴，一点点的把肛塞拔了出来，甚至发出了“啵”的轻响。脱离了肛塞的后穴一时难以收紧，不断的张合着，好像试图靠虚无的东西填满。

可朴俊基的恶趣味还没有得到满足，他一边抚慰着姜载奂的性器，一边啃咬着他敏感的乳头，轻声哄着

“载奂说那句话吧，说了我什么都给你，嗯？”

哭的迷迷糊糊的小兔子，实在难以抗拒后穴巨大的空虚，他嗫嚅着，以极小的声音说

“oppa，进来好不好，载奂想要你的肉棒填满，我好痒......”

“载奂在说什么，我没有听清哦，请大一点声。”恶趣味的人还用起了敬语。

只是他没想到他的小兔子更加主动，他的M字腿形好好张开，手伸到了后面，掰开了自己的后穴，大声又重复了一遍，

“oppa，载奂好痒，想要你的肉棒填满.....”

这实在是超出了姜载奂的心理承受极限，他实在没忍住落下了眼泪，整个人都羞耻的蜷缩在了一团，变得抽抽搭搭的。调戏可爱的男朋友是一种乐趣，但是真的惹哭他也不是朴俊基的愿望。于是他也没有再过分为难姜载奂，涂好了润滑液，立刻就把自己下半身的硬物塞进了他的后穴中。飞快的撞击将后穴的润滑剂都打起了泡沫，而巨大的充实感和不断撞击带来的快感，让姜载奂无心再哭泣，不断的呻吟出声，双手紧紧抓住了朴俊基的上臂，双脚也搭在了他的后腰上。被快感填满了大脑，姜载奂感觉自己直冲云霄，直到后穴那个点被狠狠碾过，他才从云端坠入大地。

他穿着聊胜于无的情趣制服，下半身明明穿着完好的衣服，却还是在被男人操干着，敏感点也被狠狠撞击，他猜自己现在的模样一定就像个娼妓一样，仿佛看穿了他在想什么，朴俊基一边亲吻着他的脸，一边说，

“你永远是，也只能是，我一个人的小娼妇。我爱你，姜载奂。”

姜载奂又哭了，这次不是因为羞耻，而是完完全全的被操出的生理性眼泪，他抽抽搭搭的样子更加激起了朴俊基的性欲，不断的变换着角度，刺激着他那脆弱又渴望着的敏感点。很快姜载奂就忍不住夹紧了双腿，就这样被操干到了高潮，射出的精液都沾染到了红色的裙子上，星星点点的白液被映衬的更加明显。姜载奂又开始感到羞耻了，他用手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，可不断抖动的身体，替他表达着释放后的欢愉。

朴俊基也没有坚持的太久，被过分玩弄的湿热后穴简直是人间天堂，他几乎是边抽出边射了出来。等他完全抽出后，穴口也并没有闭合，在火红的裙子下，张开的双腿间，后穴的孔洞不断的流出着乳白色的精液，色情的画面配上姜载奂潮红的脸色，如果不是不应期，朴俊基恨不得立刻提枪再战。

“那么Adora选手对于是不是觉得很不服输？要不要考虑再来一次半藏solo呢？“

“以后不要随便和别人solo”朴俊基突然插了话。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后这句话是句不算双关的双关啦，一是靶子哥对Adora宣示主权，不让他和别人solo【怕打了奇怪的赌？Maybe......】，二是告知粉丝/Adora不要随便和别人solo因为打不过会输2333


End file.
